04 Października 2003
TVP 1 6.30 Rok w ogrodzie 7.00 Agrolinia - pr. rolniczy 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Archiwum Zacka (9) - serial przygodowy 8.40 Ziarno - pr. dla dzieci 9.05 Lippy & Messy - kurs języka ang. dla dzieci 9.10 5-10-15 9.40 Walt Disney przedstawia: Legenda Tarzana (4); Zorro (7, 8) 10.55 Kolejka - lista przebojów 11.20 Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór: Krystyna Janda 11.45 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią: Styl Art-Deco - magazyn 12.05 Podróżnik: Smaki Mauritiusa - magazyn 12.30 Miliard w rozumie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Polska w Białym Domu 13.30 Zwierzęta świata: Ostatnie smoki (2-ost.) - film dok. 14.00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - film przygodowy, USA 1994 15.35 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej: O.N.A. 16.00 Między nami - talk show 16.30 Moda na sukces (2024) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (333) - serial 18.05 Sąsiedzi: Przerwa w małżeństwie - serial 18.35 Jaka to melodia? 19.15 Wieczorynka: Edi i Miś - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport; Pogoda 20.15 W akcie desperacji - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Barbet Schroeder 22.05 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Szerokie horyzonty 22.45 Sopot na bis: Gotan Project - koncert 23.15 Podwójne uderzenie - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Sheldon Lettich 1.10 Podróże z moją ciotką - komedia, USA 1972, reż. George Cukor 2.50 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: E. Holyfield - J. Toney 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.55 Studio urody - mag. 7.05 Echa tygodnia 7.35 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 M jak miłość (100) - serial obyczajowy 8.50 National Geographic proponuje: Zaginione okręty podwodne - film dokumentalny 9.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Osłu czy osłowi? 10.00 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze: Dingo - wyjęte spod prawa - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11.15 Animals - magazyn 11.45 Clue - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Jonathan Lynn 13.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (531): . Mięsny interes z piękną kobietą - telenowela 15.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.00 Śpiewające fortepiany 17.00 Szanty w Giżycku (2) 17.45 Ale Dwójka! 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Profesor Filutek - film dokumentalny 20.00 Europa da się lubić: Savoir vivre - talk show 21.00 Herbatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23.10 Młode wilki 1/2 - film sensacyjny, pol. 1997, reż. Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Anna Mucha, Krzysztof Antkowiak 0.50 Zbrodnie w afekcie. Lunatyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. John Cosgrove, wyk. Hillary Swank, Jeffrey Nordling 2.15 Ludzie cienia - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Eric Roberts, Sherilyn Fenn 3.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn medyczny 7.30 Rzeka wielu nurtów (6) - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Ed, Edd, Eddy (19), Strażnicy czasu (17) - seriale animowane 8.30 Piesek Poochini (2) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man - magazyn muzyczny 10.25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (4) - serial komediowy (powt.) 11.00 Rodzina zastępcza (144) - serial komediowy (powt.) 11.30 Uwaga Hotel! - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Czarny pies czy biały kot - talk show 13.30 Domowa kawiarenka 14.00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 15.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 (49) - serial komediowy 16.40 Idol 3 Extra 17.30 Boston Public 2 (27) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 20.00 Bar bez granic - gorące krzesła - reality show 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Miodowe lata 9 (115): KiT Show - serial komediowy 22.35 Bar bez granic - wyniki - reality show 23.00 Jade - thriller, USA 1995, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. David Caruso, Linda Fiorentino 0.55 Pocałunek Judasza - film krym., USA 1998, reż. Sebastian Gutierrez, wyk. Simon Baker, Gil Bellows 2.35 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.05 Telesklep 7.45 Magiczny kamień (20/26) - seria! anim. 8.10 Wodnikowe wzgórze - serial animowany 9.00 Automaniak - mag. 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! 11.20 Na Wspólnej (152-156) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) . 13.30 Druga Księga Dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Duncan McLachlan, wyk. Jamie Williams, Bill Campbell 15.15 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16.35 Siłacze - pr. rozrywko 17.45 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Twoja droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21.25 Kolekcjoner - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Gary Fleder, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ashley Judd 23.45 Efekt Zero - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jake Kasdan, wyk. Bill Pullman, Ben Stiller 2.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Trójka dzieciom - przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka; polski serial animowany 07:05 Karrypel kontra Groszki 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 08:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy (powt.); informator kulturalny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu: "Leonardo Di Caprio"; film dokumentalny prod. USA, odc. 9/60 10:10 Rodzina Hartów na dzikim zachodzie; film fabularny prod. USA, 1993, odc. 5/15 11:00 Bądź Zdrów!; magazyn społeczny 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Od arii do piosenki 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kwartet; magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:30 Kurier 13:50 ME w koszykówce kobiet 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Muzyka na żywo 16:05 Nasz gość 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat; magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 07 zgłoś się; polski serial sensacyjny, 1976, odc. 2/9 19:45 Podwodna Polska 20:10 Olimpiada Razem 2003 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:20 Książka Tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Żużlowe Grand Prix 00:15 Nie całkiem jak w raju; film fabularny prod. USA, 1984 02:05 Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; film fabularny prod. rosyjskiej, odc. 3/10 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6:10 Strefa P 6:30 W Prosiaczkowie: serial 7:00 V Max 7:30 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (10): serial 8:30 Dzieciaki z mgławicy: serial 9:00 Smok Castillo: serial 9:30 H o b o c z a k i: serial 10:00 Droga do Avonlea (4): serial 11:00 Zatoka nieszczęśli- wych kochanków (11): serial 12:00 Sztukate- ria 12:30 Zwariowany świat Macolma (5): serial 13:00 Sa- brina, nastoletnia czarownica: serial 13:30 V Max 14:00 Polska liga siatkówki 16:00 Joker 17:00 Policjanci z Miami: se- rial 18:00 Partnerki (5): serial 19:00 Miesiąc miodowy w Las Vegas: film 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 21:30 Reporter 22:00 Komenda 22:30 Schwartza pomysły na życie (5): serial 23:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (53): serial 0:00 Tunel śmierci: film 1:45 Magazyn golfowy 2:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:05 Telesklep 8:25 Kto was tak urządził? 8:55 Białe wil- ki: film 10:30 (na żywo) łamisłówka 11:25 Schyłek lata: film 13:15 Ekspedycja epilog 14:15 Na- uka jazdy: serial 14:45 Na osi 15:15 (na żywo) Trele mo- rele 16:15 Północ--Południe (3/ 24): serial 17:15 Radości i smutki: film 19:05 Kochane kłopoty (15/ 22): serial 20:00 Mój mąż, mój wróg: film 21:55 Twoja droga do gwiazd: Extra 22:25 Gdy milkną fanfary: film 0:15 Mój mąż, mój wróg: film 2:00 Rodzina Soprano (12/ 13): serial 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 6.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial TVP 7.05 Echa tygodnia 7.40 Wieści polonijne 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.05 Wirtul@ndia - program dla młodych widzów 9.30 Flipper i Łopaka (17/26] - serial animo prod. australijskiej 10.00 Mówi się 10.20 Ludzie listy piszą 10.45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak południowego Atlantyku 11.10 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 11.20 Złotopolscy (510, 511, 512] 12.30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni 3/8 - serial TVP 14.40 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy 15.10 Święta wojna (73] - serial TVP 15.35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Na dobre i na złe (138] - serial 18.15 Humor PRL-u: Tygrysy Europy II - serial prod. pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Sceny z życia smoków - serial animo 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.05 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni 3/8 - serial TVP 21.25 Takie kino 21.40 Panny z Wilka - dramat prod. polskiej 23.35 Panorama 23.55 Sport telegram 0.10 Na dobre i na złe 138 - serial 0.55 Takie kino 1.15 Sceny z życia smoków - serial anim. prod. polskiej 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Prognoza pogody 2.00 Wielkie rzeczy 1 - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 3.00 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni 3/8 - serial TVP 4.25 Humor PRL-u: Tygrysy Europy II 1 - serial prod. pol. 5.05 Takie kino! 5.25 Panny z Wilka - dramat prod. polskiej 7.20 Święta wojna - serial TVP 7.45 Zakończenie programu TV Centrum 7:00 Radość o poranku 7:30 Infocentrum 7:45 Śpiewa Andrzej Rybiński 8:00 Ostrobramska 101 9:45 Reportaż dnia 10:00 Sprawy Warszawy (powtórka) 11:00 Muzyczne rozmaitości 11:30 Między nami smakoszami 12:00 Prosimy dzwonić (powtórka) 13:00 DJ TV (powtórka) 15:00 Pośród sępów - film prod. niemieckiej 16:30 Labour of Love - film muzyczny 17:00 Łzy miłości - film prod. włoskiej 18:35 Kącik Starego Przeboju 19:00 Kula dla generała - film prod. włoskiej 21:00 Country Piknik 21:30 Get Rita - film prod. USA 23:00 Dance Dynamite 23:30 Gorące Los Angeles - film prod. USA Polonia 1 06:20 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 07:00 Cyrk odc. 31 25 min. 07:30 Top shop 605 min. Teleshoping 18:30 Stoliczku nakryj się odc. 9 25 min. Dokument 19:00 Helena i chłopcy odc. 13 25 min. Mini serial komedia reż. Robin Carr, 19:30 Filmoffcy 30 min. film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Życie jest piękne It's a wonderfull life 130 min. film obyczajowy 1946 r , prod. USA , reż. Frank Capra, wyst. James Steward, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore. 22:45 Top shop 15 min. 23:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Sex - kulisy 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:30 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:50 Sex Club 15 min. magazyn erotyczny 00:10 Sex Polki 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:25 Military Shop 5 min. Top shop 00:30 Baba Jaga dla Dorosłych 20 min. Program erotyczny 00:50 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:10 Sex Polki 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Sexnastki 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Sex show 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:45 Dziewczyny z X - Chata 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:05 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Koniec programu HBO 06:30 Final Fantasy: Wojna dusz (Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within) animowany, Japonia 2001, 101 min., reż. Hironobu Sakaguchi, wyk. Ming Na (głos w wersji anglojęzycznej) Alec Baldwin (głos) 08:15 Zobacz w HBO magazyn filmowy, Polska 2003, 40 min. 08:55 Światło moich oczu (Light Of My Eyes) dramat/romantyczny, Włochy 2001, 109 min., reż. Giuseppe Piccioni, wyk. Luigi Lo Cascio, Sandra Ceccarelli 10:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Anthony Hopkins (Hollywood Stars Ep. 01 - Anthony Hopkins) dokument, USA 2002, 22 min. 11:10 Ratunku, jestem rybką (Help, I'm A Fish) animowany, Dania 2000, 76 min., reż. Stefan Fjeldmark 12:30 Na planie (On The Set Ep. 091) magazyn filmowy, USA 2003, 23 min. 12:55 Jack (Jack) komedia, USA 1996, 108 min., reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane, Jenifer Lopez 14:45 Chłopak z kokonu (Bubble Boy) komedia, USA 2001, 80 min., reż. Blair Hayes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Marlee Shelton 16:10 Cinema, cinema, odc. 40 (Cinema Cinema Cinema VI. (959) Ep. 40) magazyn filmowy, USA 2003, 23 min. 16:35 Letnia przygoda (Summer Catch) komedia, USA 2000, 99 min., reż. Michael Tollin, wyk. Freddie Prinze, Jessica Biel 18:20 Zobacz w HBO magazyn filmowy, Polska 2003, 40 min. 19:00 Final Fantasy: Wojna dusz (Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within) animowany, Japonia 2001, 101 min., reż. Hironobu Sakaguchi, wyk. Ming Na (głos w wersji anglojęzycznej) Alec Baldwin (głos) 21:00 Niefortunna zamiana (Double Take) film akcji, USA 2001, 84 min., reż. George Gallo, wyk. Eddie Griffin, Orlando Jones 22:30 Podglądając Hollywood - Pamela Anderson (Hollywood Raw Ep. 03 - Pamela Anderson) dokument, USA 2002, 26 min. 23:00 Walentynki (Valentine) horror, USA 2001, 92 min., reż. Jamie Blanks, wyk. David Boreanaz, Denise Richards 00:35 Strzał w serce (Shot In The Heart) dramat, USA 2001, 93 min., reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Giovanni Ribisi, Elias Koteas 02:15 Mystery, Alaska (Mystery, Alaska) komedia, USA 1999, 114 min., reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Russell Crowe, Mary McCormick 04:15 Jack (Jack) komedia, USA 1996, 108 min., reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane, Jenifer Lopez DSF 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 06:30 Stihl Timbersports Series Zawody drwali 06:50 Grecja Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy 07:30 Teleshopping 07:45 Magazyn reklamowy 08:45 Teleshopping 09:00 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski 09:15 Fujuma! magazyn piłkarski 09:45 Offroad magazyn sportów motorowych 10:45 Motorvision magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:45 Normalni magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12:15 2. liga niemiecka - 8. kolejka Piłka nożna 13:15 Loża ekspertów talk show 14:15 1. liga niemiecka Piłka nożna zapowiedź 8. kolejki 14:45 Fujuma! magazyn piłkarski 15:15 Reportaż DSF 15:30 Caravaning TV magazyn 17:00 Wyścigi Formuły 3. Automobilizm 17:30 DSF Science magazyn popularnonaukowy 18:00 Motorvision Classic magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Motorvision magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Gillette World Sport Special 20:30 Super Liga boksu tajskiego w Wuppertal Knockout 21:45 Maxim TV magazyn 22:15 Mit Porsche Reportaż DSF 22:45 Biker Lifestyle - On the Road CustomBike 23:30 Stihl Timbersports Series Zawody drwali 00:00 Sexy Sport Clips 00:45 Magazyn reklamowy 01:15 Sexy Sport Clips 01:45 Magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Sexy Sport Clips 03:00 Magazyn reklamowy